


Look At Me

by debauchedsammy (deanisbi67)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, Incest, M/M, POV Sam Winchester, Pining, Sibling Incest, Teen Crush, Teen Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 03:29:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21246740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanisbi67/pseuds/debauchedsammy
Summary: Sam presents his delicious body for Dean.





	Look At Me

**Author's Note:**

> This drabble was inspired from a post on Tumblr [https://debauchedsammy.tumblr.com/post/188712218916/look-at-me-sam-thinks-maybe-this-time-dean-would]

Sam thinks maybe this time Dean would finally give in. His skin, still wet from the dip at the pool, glows golden under the summer morning sun. He knows how well he is filling out the shorts Dean got for him two towns back. He opens his legs as lasciviously as he parts his lips. Dean’s restraint could not be that strong. Sam knows how the last ten months of Dad’s military training has transformed his lanky frame of boyhood to the one he now flaunts before his big brother. This carnal repartee can no longer remain unspoken between them.


End file.
